


join in those reindeer games

by dollydolittle



Series: tinsel (not just for decoration) [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kradamadness, Elves!, M/M, Prompt: Game, The Santa Clause AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Cupid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	join in those reindeer games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the movie The Santa Clause.

*

Christmas is a week away. One week, which makes it the busiest time for the Gift Wrapping Department. They have seven days to finish the last million gifts and get them loaded into the Bag for the biggest night of the year.  
  
There’s a system. It isn’t complex, it isn’t time consuming, it is simply essential. Box, toy, tissue paper, wrapping paper, ribbon, tag. Simple.  
  
It was Adam’s job to make sure this system ran smoothly for Santa. Unfortunately, the rest of the elves under his management were not as dedicated to the process as him. That was probably why he was made Head Gift Wrapper instead of Brad.  
  
Not that Brad wasn’t awesome, because he was, he just got distracted easily. Case in point, Adam comes back from the glitter room, because the tissue paper Cassidy brought him needed a little more flare, and Brad is staring out the window and not focusing on his ribbon-curling.  
  
“Bradley.”  
  
Brad jumps and turns, grinning cheekily at Adam. “Yes, sir?” The ‘sir’ is said teasingly, like Adam isn’t going to give him a dressing down if he turns up the flirt.  
  
Adam holds up the present Brad was working on, the silver ribbon trailing pathetically over the edges. “This is shoddy craftsmanship, Bradley. Where’s your pride as an elf?”  
  
Glossed lips pout. “But Addaaammmm,” he whines, “the Reindeer Games are starting!”  
  
A cry goes up from the rest of the workroom and posts are being abandoned and _it’s a week until Christmas_! “Nobody move,” he yells, and his elves freeze. “We do not have time for games,” Adam starts, “We need-”  
  
“But it’s the Games!” Allison interrupts, and she’s young, under fifty, so Adam can forgive her. He also has a great deal of trouble saying ‘no’ to her, because she’s so sweet and fresh and she brings him cocoa when he’s stressed.  
  
“Fine, but we’re working double-time tomorrow!”  
  
There’s much cheering and hip-hip-hooraying and the workshop empties out in less than two seconds. Empty except for Adam and his second-in-command that is. Brad stares at him, eyes shaded beneath a bedazzled newsboy cap, and says, “Aren’t you coming?”  
  
Adam looks at the floor, “No, someone has to try and make quota.”  
  
Brad gives an inelegant snort and tugs on Adam’s winter blue scarf. “Quota my perky ass.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Two hundred years, Adam. Just say, ‘hello’, I promise it’s as easy as that.” Instead of replying, Adam picks up Brad’s discarded scissors and curls the ribbons properly. “Whatever,” Brad sighs, “I’ll see you later, snowflake.”  
  
The quiet of the room gets to him eventually, and as much as he loves shiny wrapping paper and sparkly bows, it’s not as much fun without his friends. He peeks out the window and he can see the crowd of elves in the Square, the reindeer capering through the snow, and Santa laughing from his platform as judge. He looks down at the toy in his hand and sets it down. Maybe just a little break...

The Games are in full swing, so Adam thinks he’ll be safe. The stable crew will have their hands full with the reindeer and Adam can just hide in the back and watch without being noticed. At least, that’s the plan.  
  
“What the-” is all he has time to get out before he’s on his ass in a snowdrift. There’s a wheezing above him and the smell of wet animal. He stares up into the face of a laughing reindeer and scowls. Stupid Cupid.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine,” Adam snaps, and then falls silent, because the elf coming up from behind Cupid is Kris.  
  
Adam is kind of, totally, in love with Kris. He’s not really sure why. From the spiky brown hair to the red plaid, Kris is probably the most un-sparkly elf ever born. Except his eyes, his eyes are always sparkling, always happy, and Adam has a tendency to blank out and lose himself in them.  
  
Needless to say, Adam tries to avoid being in the same vicinity as Kris.  
  
It isn’t difficult. The stable elves and the gift wrapping elves don’t really have any reason to get together. That’s probably why Adam hasn’t been face to face with Kris since school. Two hundred years ago. Adam is something of a coward who hides in his work, he accepts that fact.  
  
“Hey,” Kris says, and holds out a hand. His mittens are red and black and white, there are little shots of silver threaded through the yarn, and Adam smiles at the sight as he lets Kris help him up. Standing, Adam pretty much towers over Kris’ 3’4” frame, but Kris looks up at him, a half-smile on his lips. He makes no move to get his hand back from Adam’s grip. “It’s been a long time,” he continues, “You got tall.”  
  
“Yeah,” Adam replies, “you didn’t.” Kris’ eyes widen and Adam drops his hand to clap his own against his mouth. He can feel his face heat, the blush running from the apple of his glittered cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears. “Oh candy canes,” he curses, but Kris is laughing.  
  
“I really didn’t,” he agrees easily.  
  
“Sorry,” Adam mutters, “I didn’t mean- I just meant you look the same. Good, you know.”  
  
Kris is still smiling, one hand absently patting Cupid’s nose. “You look good, too.”  
  
He blushes again, touching the black bangs sticking out from his cap. “Thanks.”  
  
Adam wants to say something more, something impressive and interesting, but all he comes up with is, “How are the Games going?”  
  
“Good,” Kris says immediately, “They’re going good. Comet’s in the lead, but Rudolph is right behind him. Knocked Cupid out of the running at least.” His voice is joking as Cupid butts up against him, snorting. “Hey,” he protests, “I bet on you.” The reindeer switches from little shoves to nuzzling and Kris laughs again. He has a great laugh.  
  
Kris meets his gaze, and Adam knows he’s too intense. Knows that some of his thoughts must show on his face, because Kris goes a little red and reaches up to rub a mittened hand against the nape of his neck, but Adam can’t look away.  
  
There’s a bugle from the direction of the square and Adam breaks the stare to see a whole section of elves scramble out of the way of a young reindeer who has fallen, splay-legged onto the ground. Adam shakes his head, because savior of last year’s Christmas or not, Chet wasn’t old enough to be playing in the Games. He turns his head back to Kris, glad to have a topic of conversation to distract from his awkward ogling.  
  
Except Kris isn’t blushing any more. In fact, he’s kind of pale, and his face is set in some sort of fierce determination. Adam opens his mouth to ask ‘what’s wrong’ but Kris’ hands are wrapped in his scarf, tugging him down, and Kris’ lips are on his and there are trumpets and fireworks and it feels like there’s an avalanche in his stomach, and then it ends.  
  
“Umm…”  
  
Kris is glowing red again, hand behind his head, trying to hide against Cupid. “Sorry, there was just…” He shakes his head and points to Cupid. “Mistletoe.”  
  
Adam looks dumbly at the reindeer, and blinks at the tangles of mistletoe in velvet antlers. “How did I miss that?” he asks no one.  
  
“Yeah,” Kris says, “sorry, it’s just, you know…mistletoe.”  
  
“Yeah,” Adam echoes, “mistletoe.” And then he kisses Kris.  
  
It’s just as good as the first time, only better, because he’s prepared for it, and Kris is kissing back like he means it.  
  
They break apart, slow, because Adam doesn’t really want to stop, and apparently Kris doesn’t either, if the way he’s trying to burrow into Adam’s coat is any indication. Adam breathes deep as Kris murmurs something against his chest. “What?”  
  
Kris sighs and backs up, grinning at Adam. “I have to get Cupid back to the stable for a rub-down. Don’t let it be another two hundred years before I see you again.” His eyes are sparkling and Adam can’t think, and then he’s walking away, a laughing reindeer trudging beside him.  
  
“Christmas,” he yells, because he still has a million presents to wrap.  
  
Kris turns, walking backwards without a hitch. “It’s a date,” he calls back.  
  
*end*


End file.
